Back in Time
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: The gang go back in time to the west. *being edited*
1. Back in time

Chapter 1

Back in time.

* * *

Yes you have guessed it, your Favorite Mystery solving teens have gone West. I mean back in time, to the West.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo or any of the other Characters off of Scooby Doo.*sob*

* * *

Velma had just put down a book called 'You Haven't Lived Life Till Your Out West', she sighed after reading the book. She  
was deep in thought "_Jinkies. It would be sooo cool if I could go back to the west. Like the book said, You haven't lived_  
_life till your out west_."

She was in the back of the van with Shaggy and Scooby. Daphne was in the passenger's seat, and Fred was driving. They were heading for Old Dons Amusement Park. Don had asked them to come after there had been some sightings of the Ferries Wheel working at night, when the place was closed. Furthermore, last time when the Amusement Park was opening, a Headless Ghost had been sighted.

"Fred do you know anything about this headless ghost," asked Daphne, painting one of her fingernails.

"From what I have heard the land on which the Amusement Park is built, was also the place where Henry Gorge died, and you will never guess how he died," said Fred, while driving.

"Fred you are sooo right, like, I am not even going to try and guess how he died," replied Shaggy from the back, popping his head out from a Box of Scooby Snacks, that he had found. "Come on guys guess," said Fred again, this time he hit a pot hole.

"Eech, My fingernail, Just tell us Fred," said Daphne, a little angry that when Fred drove over the pot hole, she chipped her nail with the nail file.

"Okay, Well back in 1595 Henry was taking a walk when a man on a horse came down the path he was on, the horse rider didn't see Henry, and had his saber out, he came racing past Henry, and the saber chopped his head off. The legend has it that Henry has come back in search of a new head, and he will use the saber that claimed his head, to get a new one for himself," Said Fred.

"Jeepers, that sure wouldn't have been nice," put in Daphne, forgetting about her fingernail.

"Zoinks, Like, he's not going to get my head," Yelled Shaggy, as he went and hid under the back chair. "Ror Rine," Scooby said, he also went to hide, but bumped into Velma knocking her glasses off.

"Huh, where's my glasses," she said, starting to search the floor of the Mystery Machine. The glasses had landed on Scooby face, and he was wearing them. They made his eyes look big and buggy like goldfish eyes.

Just then there was this blinding flash. Once the flash had passed everyone was on a horse, everyone but Scooby that was. They weren't wearing their normal close either. Fred had a blue long-sleeve shirt on, with a light-brown vest, and blue jeans, and a white cowboy hat. Daphne wore a brown cowboy hat, with a light brown long-sleeve shirt, with a tan vest, and a long light-brown skirt. Shaggy had a black hat, and a brown long-sleeve shirt, and black vest, with blue jeans. Velma had a Brown hat, white long-sleeve shirt, tan vest, and long brown skirt.

"W-W-What just h-happened," Shrieked Daphne.  
"Don't ask me I can't see a thing, but it feels like I am on a... HORSE," said Velma in Surprise.

"Ri Ran't Ree Roperly." Yelped Scooby.

"Like, here Scoob, let me take Velma's glasses off," said Shaggy getting down from his horse and taking Velma's glasses off of Scooby.

"Here Velms", he said, handing them back to her. "Thanks Shagg... WOW It can't be," I think we have gone back in time, to the west," said Velma excitedly.

Just then they all heard Daphne let out a big "Ewww."

"What," asked Fred. "Look at my outfit, ewww, someone must have bad taste," she complained looking at her outfit.

"Like, here we are in the middle of no where with horses, and all you can think of is your outfit," Shaggy asked in dismay.

"No its not that, I'm just saying someone had a bad taste in clothing."

"Come on gang, lets head this way, something tells me there is a town over there," said Fred pointing West.

* * *

Well, there is my fist chapter for Wild, Wild West story. Hope you all liked it, if I get three reviews I will continue with chapter 2. *this chapter has been edited*


	2. Black Gulch

Chapter 2

Black Gulch

* * *

Thank you for your reviews, and as promised here is chapter 2. Enjoy:-)

* * *

"I sure hope you're right Fred. I don't think I can take much more if this horse back riding," complained Daphne.

"I thought you had a horse, back at home that you used to ride," Quizzed Velma.

"I did, but it didn't smell like this horse."

They had been riding west for about five minutes so far. Fred, Daphne, and Velma all had their horses under control, but Shaggy's horse, wouldn't do anything he told it to do. And he was starting to lag behind.

"Like, move, mush," Shaggy was telling it.

"Mush," asked Velma, she had come back to help Shaggy get his horse to move.

"Here Shaggy, see how I'm holding the rains, well you do the same, then make sure your feet are in the stirrups, and tap him slightly with your feet," Velma said, while demonstrating. Shaggy did as she said, and the horse took of running.

"Zoinks, like run away horse," yelled Shaggy, who was sitting on the ground. The horse had taken off so fast, that Shaggy had come out of the saddle and landed on the ground.

"Here Shaggy, hope on the back of my horse," said Velma. After Shaggy had hoped on, she got her horse to catch up with Daphne, Fred and Scooby.

"Well I was wrong about, there being a town over here, but look; there is a stage coach heading this way," said Fred, pointing to the Stage Coach.

"Like, maybe they have some food, were out," said Shaggy.

"Rear, Rime rungry", put in Scooby.

"Can't you two stop thinking about your stomachs for 5 minutes," asked Velma.

"Like sure Velms, But then we would be scared to death, about being back in time."

Just then the stage coach reached them, and stopped.

"Exuse me sir, but could you tell me where the closes town is," asked Fred.

"Sure stranger, If you follow my tracks you will be at Black Gulch in ten minutes, but if I were you, I'd suggest you  
hitch your horses on the back of the stage coach and come with me," replied the Driver.

"Why is that," asked Velma.

"Well Miss, there is a Calvary fort near Black Gulch. About 5 months ago the Calvary went off to fight the Apaches  
just south of the town, from what we heard the Apaches out numbered the Calvary one to none, the Calvary had no hope, and  
there were no survivors. Days have gone by, and now strange things are going on at the fort. It's Haunted!"

Just then the door open and out came a man in a nice black suit, and top hat. "What's going on out here," he asked.

"Sorry Mr. Jed, But these youngsters were asking about the nearest town, and I told them they should come with us  
instead of going to Black Gulch."

"You'd be smart coming with us. I'm the Mayor of Black Gulch, and I don't even want to stay," he said turning to the kids.

"Could you tell us what strange thing have been happening at the fort," asked Fred.

"Sure, it started a week ago, the first thing that happened, was the Calvary horn was played, and the flag was raised. We thought a new Calvary batch must have been sent to replace the old one that got wiped out. So I, and some men went to have a look, when we got there, 9thCalvaryBrigade, was written on the door. That was the Calvary that was wiped out. We then open the door, and no one was there. We checked every room in the place. We all thought it must have been a prank. Till one night about five Calvary men on horses started riding through the streets. Yelling charge, and shooting. They were all white, and ghostly.

"Rostly," yelped Scooby.

"Like, I knew there had to be something scary out here," sighed Shaggy.

"Well I think we will continue going to Black Gulch Sir," said Velma.

"Suits yourself, Don't say we didn't warn you," replied the driver. And after that Jed got back in the Coach, and it headed off down the road.

And The Gang started towards the town, which was now visible.

"Like can't we go the way the stage coach is going, PLEASE," begged Shaggy.

"We haven't turned away from a mystery yet," replied Velma.

"Well there is always a first time for everything."

"Rear, Rist rime ror reveryring," added Scooby.

"Well its Not going to be this time," Replied Velma.

"I am starting to agree with Shaggy and Scooby. This is the west, and you heard what Jed said, They were shooting,  
that means bullets," said Daphne.

"Come on Daph, no one was hurt," replied Fred

"How do you know," asked Daphne.

"He never said anyone was hurt."

"That's. Because we never asked."

"Well whether you guys want to go there or not. We are going to HAVE to go there. We have no water, no food. And I am  
sure. If the place is deserted, there will be plenty of Food," said Velma.

"Like, if you put it that way, I guess we have to go, Right Scoob" asked Shaggy.

"Right."

"Well it would be nice to get off this horse, and get a drink," put in Daphne.

* * *

Well there was chapter 2 I hoped you liked it. *been edited*


	3. Like Zoinks

Chapter 3

Like Zoinks

* * *

Okay Chapter 3, I could not think of a name for my chapter, so I just named it "Like Zoinks"

* * *

It took the gang 10 minutes to get to Black Gulch, once there they went over to the hotel.

"Ah, Shaggy. You can let go now," Velma told Shaggy, when they got to the hotel. Since Shaggy was riding on the back of Velma's horse he had to have his arm around her waist, so he didn't fall off. "Oh, sorry," he replied, turning a very light shade of red.

They all got off their horses, and tied them up out the front of the hotel and went in. They then went up to the desk and rang the bell.

"I wonder if this place is really deserted, or there are still people living here," said Velma, while looking around the place.

"Well when the mayor leaves, I would say that most of the town's people would have left too," replied Daphne, spying a mirror on the wall.

"Well no one seems to be coming. The keys for all the rooms seem to be here," put in Fred.

"Do you think if we solve the mystery here, we will get sent back to our time," asked Daphne.

"I don't know. I hope so," replied Fred.

"Like let's go find the Pizza parlour," Said Shaggy, starting to head for the front door.

"Reah."

"Don't be silly you two, they didn't have pizza parlours back then, errr... I mean now. The only place you could buy food was the general store," Velma told them.

"Well let's go there and check it out then" replied Shaggy. "Not so fast Shagg," Velma told him, while grabbing him by the arm, and pulling him back.

"Does anyone know what time it is," asked Fred.

"Let me check my Mobile, oh. I forgot I haven't got my purse. Jeepers...", cried Daphne.

"What," asked Fred.

"I haven't got my makeup kit. I'm going to look like a total wreck tomorrow," replied Daphne, running over to the mirror that she had seen earlier on the wall, and making sure she still looked pretty.

"Daphne we have more important things to worry about then that right now," replied Velma, letting go of Shaggy, and now dragging Daphne away from the mirror.

"Well I'd say it's about 5:00, 5:30 right now, so that mean it will start getting dark soon. And since no one seem to be here, we might as well help ourselves to some rooms, what would you guys prefer everyone having their own room, or girls one room, boys another," asked Fred.

"I think, I like the girls one room Idea," replied Daphne. Velma had let go of her by now.

"Like, Count us in, for boys one room," put is Shaggy.

"Okay, Well I am going to take room 7, for us guys," Said Fred taking the key for room 7.

"We will take room 9," Velma said, also taking the key for room 9.

"Okay, now that that's settled, lets go and check out the old fort," Said Fred heading for the door.

"Rot about rood," asked Scooby.

"Like, yeah man, I'm starved," put in Shaggy.

"Well when we get back, we can go check out the general store," replied Fred.

"I was afraid he would say that."  
"Reah."

So the gang headed of to the fort, it was at the other end of town, and about a 20 minute walk from their end of the town.

So they had to walk through town to get to it. The town was not very big. It consisted of a General Store, Saloon, and telegraph/post office. There was also a Sheriff office, and the hotel they were staying at, and a few houses, all which looked abandoned.

After about 25 minutes they got to the old fort, the front door still had '9th calvary brigade' written on it.

"Like, this place is enough to give a guy the creeps," said Shaggy, when he saw just how spooky the place was.

"Reah, reepy" put in Scooby.

"Do you have to say it like that," asked Shaggy.

"Reepy, Reepy, Reepy", teased Scooby.

"Like, quite it Scoob." said Shaggy.

"Will you clowns stop clowning around," Velma told them.

"Here Shagg, give me a hand with the door," asked Fred.

"Like, no way man, I'm not going in there," replied Shaggy.

"Oh, you big chicken, here Fred. Let me give you a hand", Velma told him, and together they pushed open the two big wooden doors.

* * *

Well there is chapter 3, hoped you enjoyed it. *been edited*


	4. Ghost Calvary

Chapter 4

Ghost Calvary

* * *

Okay I finaly have time to do chapter 4, hope you like it:-}

* * *

When Velma and Fred had pushed the wooden doors open, the gang headed inside the fort. By this time the sun was going down, and it was getting dark.

"This is a big place to search," stated Velma.

"If we split up, it will be quicker to search this place," Fred replied. "Like Uh Ha, no way, Scoob and me aren't going of somewhere, where we will run into a ghost, are we Scoob", asked Shaggy.

"Rou Raid rit", replied Scooby.

"Okay, suit yourself, You two can stay here and Daphne and I will search the buildings to the left. Velma can search the buildings to the right,"

Said Fred, heading over to the buildings to the left, and Velma heading to the right. That left Shaggy and Scooby by the gate of the fort.

"Like we're not going into any spooky buildings this time."

"Reah, Re ray rout rere".

"Yeah, out here in like, the 'hehehe' dark."

"Ri ron't rike rit rout rere".

"Me Ne... Zoinks! Like, Ghost at Ten o'clock, RUN," yelled Shaggy.

"Ripe".

Three Ghosts dressed like calvary officers, were chasing Scooby and Shaggy.

"Like, in here Scoob, I think this is the building Velma went in," said Shaggy pointing to one of the buildings to the right. Shaggy and Scooby ran into the building, and locked the door behind them.

"What are you guys doing in here," asked Velma somewhat shocked.

"We were chased by Major Spook, and his Creeps," replied Shaggy.

"You saw the ghosts, where," asked Velma. "Rout rere", said Scooby pointing out the window.

Velma went and looked out the window, "Well, I don't see them now, are you sure you two didn't just imagine it," she asked.

"Like, scout's honour," replied Shaggy.

"Reah, routs ronour" agreed Scooby.

Velma just rolled her eyes, and said, "Well, now that you guys are here. You might as well help me look for clues."

"What type of clues," asked Shaggy.

"Any thing out of the ordinary", she replied.

"How am I supposed to know what is out of the ordinary in a fort."

"Ri Round romthing", called Scooby from another room.

"Like, what is it Scoob," asked Shaggy going into the room Scooby was in.

"Rour".

"Flour, Hmmm, I wonder what floor is doi", Velma was cut short by something small and round touching her back.

"Reach for the sky", said a Voice behind her. "Zoinks," squeaked Shaggy.

Well Velma, Shaggy and Scooby had been looking at the floor. The ghost Calvary had snuck up behind them {they had come into the house another way} and drew their guns on them.

* * *

Well there is chapter 4, I hoped you liked it. Sorry for it being short, but I am not very good with long chapters. *been edited*


	5. Jeepers Its the Calvary

Chapter 5

Jepers, It's the Calvery

* * *

Here is chapter 5, hope you will like it.

* * *

When Fred and Daphne had left Velma, Shaggy and Scooby, they entered the first building they came to.

"Ewwww, it sure is dusty in here," said Daphne, not wanting to get her hair dirty.

"Hmmmm... doesn't look like anyone has been in here for a while," put in Fred.

"Fred," asked Daphne.

"Yes."

"Do you think we will ever get back to our time, or be trapped here forever," she asked him.

"I don't know Daph. I hope we will get back to our time," he replied.

"Me too... so what are we really looking for, in here," asked Daphne, looking around.

"Well anything you think might be strange for a fort," he replied heading for some boxes that were up against the wall, to the right.

Just then two ghost Calvary entered with guns pointing at them, as Fred was heading for the boxes, he didn't see them, but Daphne did.

"I think I found something that does not belong," said Daphne.

"What," asked Fred turning around.

"Put your hands up, and keep still," replied the ghost Calvery. So Daphne and Fred put their hands up. One of the ghosts then came over and tried their hands up.

"What are you going to do with us," asked Daphen.

"We are going to take you to your friends," one of them replied.

And so they took them out of the building and to the main building, which was to the right of the buildings that Fred and Daphne had entered, but to the left of the building Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby, had gone in. Once Fred and Daphne were taken into the main building, they saw Velma and Shaggy in a jail cell, and Scooby tried up to the desk. The ghost Calvary then took Daphne and Fred to another cell next to the one Velma and Shaggy were in. And then they left.

"Well this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into," said Daphne.

"Yes, but the good thing is, we know they are not really ghost", replied Velma, trying to cheer up Daphne.

"We do," asked Shaggy.

"Sure, remember that bag of flour we found," asked Velma.

"Yes", replied Shaggy.

"Of course, they have flour on themselves, to make them look like ghost", put in Fred.

"So that's what this white stuff is, that's on me from when they touched me," Said Daphne, feeling a bit better.

"Yes," replied Velma.

"Like Scoob, can you see any keys, that can open the cell doors," asked Shaggy.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, I wonder how the gang will get of this spot of trouble. *been edited*


	6. Greed Is Always The Motive

Chapter 6

Greed Is Always The Movite.

* * *

And now for chapter 7:-}:-D

* * *

"Ri Ree the reys ron the rall," replied Scooby.

"Like can you get that rope off from around you," asked Shaggy.

"Rep"

And so Scooby started chewing on the rope. It took 5 minutes for him to finally cut through it, once he was free. He went over to the wall and picked up the keys, and then went over to the cell with Shaggy and Velma in, and unlocked their door, then after that, he unlocked Daphne and Fred's door.

"Quick gang, let's get out of here, and back to the hotel," Said Fred.

"Like, I'm right behind you Fred," Shaggy told him.

And so they checked out side to make sure the cost was clear, then they ran out to the gate, once they where out of the fort, they noticed that one of the them was missing...

"Like, where's Velma," asked Shaggy.

"She must still be in the jail house," replied Fred.

"I'll go check," said Shaggy, as he ran back to the place they had been locked up, once he entered, he saw Velma going through the papers on the desk.

"Velma, why are you still here," he asked her.

"I wanted to get all these papers, that are on the desk," she told him.  
"Those spooks could come back any time." "They are not really ghost", she told him, while going through more pages.

"So, they still like, have guns."

"Ah, I think I have all the papers," she said after picking up the last piece of paper that was on the desk.

"Good, now let's get out of here, said Shaggy, as he pulled Velma by the arm, and started running to the gate.

"Velma, what were you doing still in there," asked Fred, when they got back outside of the fort.

"I wanted to get these papers. I think they might be a very important clue," she replied.

"Well we can look at them later, right now I think we should head back to the hotel" added Daphne.

"Right Daphne," said Fred, and they all headed back to the hotel, once they were there. Shaggy and Scooby made sure all the doors leading outside were locked.

"Just as I thought," Velma said, after going through the papers. "What," asked shaggy after checking the last door.

"Elementary My Dear Shaggy," replied Velma.

"What is," asked Fred. "Greed is the motive," she replied.

"How," asked Daphne.

"These papers are wanted posters on five men, who robbed a gold shipment," said Velma holding five pieces of paper for the others to see.

"So you are saying that, these so called spooks are robbers," asked Fred.

"Not only that, but the Dolton Brothers."

"What," exclaimed Fred.

"You mean, l-l-like those Dolton Brothers on all those cow boy movies I watch," asked a worried Shaggy.

"Exactly," replied Velma.

"Ri Ron't rike the Rolton Rothers", said Scooby.

"Okay, I get all this Dolton Brother business, but what I don't get is, how greed is the motive," Daphne said, while fixing up her hair in the mirror.

"Well, like I was saying, they robbed a shipment of gold. The thing is I have another piece of paper, which is a map, and it tells where the gold shipment is hidden, so I don't think the sheriff ever recovered the gold," said Velma, now holding up a piece of paper, that looked like a map.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, like, back it up to the part about the map," Shaggy told Velma.

"I have a map, that tells where the gold is hidden," replied Velma. "Like Velma, you should know better than to steal maps leading to gold from the Dolton Brothers. When they find out we are gone, and so is the map like, they will be after us, and they will be mad.

* * *

Well there was chapter 6, hmmmm... Shaggy's got a point there. *been edited*


	7. Simple Plan

Chapter 7

Simple Plan.

* * *

Here is chapter 7, YAY me. Oh yeah, I called my chapter Simple Plan, that's also the name of the group that sing the What's New Scooby Doo Theme song.

* * *

"Oh Shaggy, you worry too much, anyway. I am expecting them to come after us," said Velma with a big grin on her face, a grin that the gang new only too well. She had a plane up her sleeve.

"I know that look, and it's not a good one," said Shaggy, half laughing, and crying, at the same time.

"Reah, rot rood ror rus", added Scooby.

"Okay, now I am sure when the Dolton Brothers find out that their map is gone they will come looking for us, now this is my Simple Plan. First I need Fred to build one of his traps, and one that will work," she said, emphasizing the last part of her sentence.

"Don't worry I have a really good idea for a trap," Fred told her, and then went off to set his trap up.

"Okay, while Fred is setting up the trap, Daphne you will go to the Telegraph office. I have written up a Morse code letter for you, all you have to do is tap it out. I am sure the lines still work," Velma told Daphne wile handing her the letter.

"Why Do I have to do that for," asked Daphne.

"Cos, I need Shaggy and Scooby to help me with something else," replied Velma

And Daphne went of to send her telegram.

"Like, what do you need us for," asked Shaggy, starting to get a bad feeling.

"Okay, you two are going to come with me, back to the fort," replied Velma.

"Huhuhuhuh' are you crazy, like no way man, not doin, not happening, nu ah," Shaggy backing off.

"Reah, rot ron ror rife", agreed Scooby.

"Realy, oh well, I guess when I stop at the General Store on the way there, I will have to leave the food behind," said Velma leaving.

"General Store," asked Shaggy.

"Rood", added Scooby.

"Like, wait for us Velma, if you are going to the General Store first, we had better come. You might need some protection," said Shaggy catching up to Velma.

"Protection, and how would you two protect me," asked Velma amused.

"You know us Velma. We will protect you, like, we know Kong fu, karate," said shaggy naming of some defense moves. "Rand Rines Reckers", added Scooby.

"Chinese Checkers," asked Velma in surprise.

"Like Scoob, I don't think that was a defense move," whispered Shaggy.

"Oh Brother, come on you two clowns, let's get going," sighed Velma, heading for the general store again.

"So what do you need to get at the General Store Velms", asked Shaggy, not for any particular reason, but to break the silence.

"Well I need some Flour," replied Velma

"WOW, Like I never thought I would hear you need food," said Shaggy in surprise.

"It Figures, that you would only think about food for eating," sighed Velma.

"Huh," asked Shaggy.

"Well, I will be using the floor for the same reason the Dolton Brothers are," Said Velma.

"Re Rill re rhost", asked Scooby.

"Well Shaggy, and I will be ghosts. I am afraid you can't be a ghost Scoob. You are a dog; And dogs were not in the Calvary."

Scooby was sad when he heard this.

"Like Don't worry Scoob, hey, wait a min Vel, did you say, you and I will be ghosts," asked Shaggy a little puzzled.

"Yup," replied Velma.

"I know they didn't have dogs in the Calvary, but like. I also know they didn't have girls in the Calvary, why can't Fred be a ghost," asked Shaggy.

"Simple, I don't trust anyone but Fred with his traps, and with my hair the way it is, and my glasses being boyish, with a bit of flour and a Uniform, I will look just like any other Calvary officer," smiled Velma.

"Oh, but I still have one more question."

"What's That," asked Velma.

"Where are we going to get the uniforms from," asked Shaggy.

"Easy, I saw them at the fort," she replied.

"I forgot we had to go there," mumbled Shaggy."

"Ri rill ran't ro re a rhost", said Scooby.

"Don't worry Scoob, I have a much more important job for you to do," Said Velma, opening the door of the General Store.

After looking around for a wile Velma found what she was looking for, a large bag of flour.

"Okay, now that I have the floor, we should leave it near the door, so that when we come back from the fort, we can just pick it up.

* * *

Well that was chapter 7, I hope you liked it. And Ummmm... I am having a bit of trouble with the rest of the story, so I might be a while till I update next :-(

sorry *been edited*


End file.
